


Secrets that are not meant to last

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Foreplay, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, hickey, me trying to write smut after 10 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: HICKEY ||“Morning doctor,” She sing-sung the moment he seated on the other side of the table. The Cloak wrapped around his neck more protective, but, apparently, not fast enough. “I was going to ask if you slept well, but I think I’ll change my question.”





	Secrets that are not meant to last

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, when I posted my bingo card on Tumblr, a nice anon gave me this idea: _Ironstrange bingo : Hickey. The team doesn't know Tony and Stephen are together yet and Tony enters a meeting first with hickeys covering his neck, Stephen walking in a minute later *coincidentally* with similar hickeys as well. Causing the team to start questioning this "coincidence"_  
>  And then another one sent me this prompt: _The cloak helping Strange hide the filthy amount of hickeys Tony gives him witth it’s collar, since he’s a biter. Tony smirks every time Strange has the cloak’s collar up because he knows he’s done his job well._  
>  So I merge the two and that's what I come up with.
> 
> I ask forgiveness for the pseudo-smut scene, I needed to write something which isn't quite smut but close to it because I'm totally rusty considering that the last time I wrote smut was 10 years ago, I was 14 and I wrote it in Italian. I'm really, really sorry if it looks bad. 
> 
> That said, as always no beta read, and nothing belongs to me.

Being with Tony had been, for Stephen, a continuous surprise. Well, honestly, the Sorcerer couldn’t say that he didn’t expect for that. The man was a genius, a person who had been able to turn his life upside down and help the ones who needed it the most when the only thing everyone expected from him was going back to be the cover man façade the entire world had known.  
Stephen respected that way before falling for him. Honestly, Strange respected Tony more for this that for the idea of him being Iron Man. He had never been to funded on superheroes, he wasn’t even so keen to consider himself a superhero. And, after the Battle of New York, he thought they were just self-centred arrogant people. 

And now there he was, in front of a full-length mirror, trying to fix his robes on his otherwise naked body. At his backs, on the king-size bed, Tony was still asleep, and Stephen hated how he must sneak out from his partner’s room. But there was anything he could do. They both agreed on keeping their relationship secret to the others, see how far it went before dropping the bomb and let some time pass after Tony and Pepper’s broke-up.  
It was for the best; Stephen knew it, though he was still sure that neither of them really liked that.

The Sorcerer moved slightly in front of the mirror just to see how the dark bruises that he was trying to hide became more and more evident under that dim light. The darker one was under his right ear, and Stephen couldn’t help a smile to take form on his lips while he let his eyes ran on it. 

The memory of the previous night started to flash back simply looking at Tony. The brunet was lying on his stomach, giving Stephen a good view of his ass even through the silk sheet, and his toned body seemed to call the sorcerer’s attention as the song of a merman. Trying to push away that thought, Stephen went back to his administration. 

The most surprising thing of Tony Stark was that, despite his playboy days, he loved to leave marks on his lovers. Or on Stephen, he wasn’t sure. The Sorcerer didn’t even care. The only thing he cared about was how much the smile he could see on his lips in the mirror seemed to be a lovestruck teenager. Maybe it was the fact that they were keeping it secret, maybe it was the idea of having someone by his side, maybe it was the simple fact that the last person he slept with was Christine and that brought always back memories of how he treated her.  
Strange didn’t know, but he knew that after everything they both went through that relationship was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Even if that meant sneaking out Tony’s room at down and trying to hide the bruises that Stark left on his pale skin

He could magic them away, but the truth was that he loved to let Tony see. He would use a spell if it was needed, but, at the moment, with the Sanctum being the only place where he had to go that day, he didn’t care. And Wong would have simply known to look at him which was something that also added a certain kind of freedom to mess with the librarian, which was one of Stephen’s small pleasures. 

The Sorcerer looked at his reflexion once again. The robes were hiding the bruises on his collarbones, but the ones on his neck were still pretty visible. He smirked, at that, opening the door and walking outside the room. He needed to find the Cloak which, since his encounters with Tony Stark started, decided was a good idea to rest in the common room. It wasn’t going to leave its Master for the Sanctum, but if it could avoid witnessing Stephen fucking Tony into the mattress, it was totally on board with it. 

The moment he was out in the hallway, though, the relic flew all its way toward Stephen’s shoulders, placing there and starting to do its best to hide the love bites on his neck and straight ending up in wrapping completely as a scarf. By now, Stephen was sure that what the Cloak was trying to do was too obvious and really hoped that nobody was in the kitchen. 

Every hope, though, ended in the void the exact moment Strange walked into the room just to find himself face to face with Natasha. The spy was wearing a pair of leggings and a t-shirt with the Avengers logo on it, which meant that she was probably heading out to jog, very likely with Rogers and Barnes. 

“Morning doctor,” She sing-sung the moment he seated on the other side of the table. The Cloak wrapped around his neck more protective, but, apparently, not fast enough. “I was going to ask if you slept well, but I think I’ll change my question.” 

She smirked, raising her cup to her lips. Stephen knew he couldn’t hide anything to her, but he decided it was a good idea to try and didn’t answer. Anyway, there was no way he could get away from the spy’s jade glance which didn’t leave him until Bucky and Steve joined them. “Ready, Nat?” The former Winter Soldier asked, and the woman left, not after having flashed the Sorcerer with a knowing smirk. 

“I’m coming,” She said. “Have a nice day, doctor.” 

Stephen leaned against the seat back and rolled his eyes at the ceiling at the same time, not able to keep a soft smile to paint on his lips. He expected for the Black Widow to be the first person to notice, just maybe, not when his neck was painted in bruises. 

\--

Stephen’s hand traced the toned shape of Tony’s chest, his trembling fingers ghosted over every scar of his lover’s body. Stark’s hips bucked up pressing his groin against Stephen’s erection, a moan escaping from his half-opened lips. 

The Sorcerer rapidly moved his face, so that he was now looking at him. Stark’s head was slightly tilted back, whiskey brown eyes turned dark by arousal, his neck exposed to Stephen’s mercy. 

Strange smirked, the arm which wasn’t holding his weight moved to Tony’s hips, his hand wrapped around the genius’s waist and kept him still. That gained him a whine from Tony. “Fuck, Stephen…!” 

The smirk the Sorcerer offered to his lover was almost wicked before he trapped Tony’s lips in his, most to silence him than for different reasons. A moment later, he moved his lips along the other’s neck, kissing and lightly biting the soft flesh. 

\--

“I hate you,” Tony muttered, smiling at Stephen and looking at Nat’s concealer that, somehow, materializes in his hands when the mechanic realized his neck was a mess of purple bruises and reddened skin. Similar ones were decorating his thighs, but at least for those, he didn’t need makeup to cover them up. “She will notice, and she will kill us.”

“Wanda is too pale, and I highly doubt Carol uses concealer, so it’s either that or you explain to them what happened,” Stephen pretended he wasn’t having the time of his life looking at his boyfriend trying to cover the marks he left on his neck. He had never been the possessive type, but there was something extremely satisfying in looking at Tony and knowing the other man let Stephen mark him, claimed him as his. 

“I want Cloakie,” Tony answered.

“Sure, you can have it, the next time,” Stephen was chuckling, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.“Today you have a board meeting and even if I’d like to see you explain to everyone why you are wearing a sentient cloak, I’m sure a turtleneck sweater will work better.” 

“Why the hell you are always right? That’s too hot,” And Stephen couldn’t help himself but bent slightly over Tony’s shoulder, placing a kiss against one of the bruises. 

“I don’t know, but I suppose you are lucky you are hot even when you are wrong, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
>  **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire bingo card [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).


End file.
